


Finally

by nymqhadora



Series: Kinktober 2019 [18]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2019, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2021-02-10 03:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymqhadora/pseuds/nymqhadora
Summary: Sole Survivor, Zoe, finally has her two favorite men in her bed.
Relationships: Female Sole Survivor/Nick Valentine, John Hancock/Female Sole Survivor, John Hancock/Female Sole Survivor/Nick Valentine
Series: Kinktober 2019 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505471
Kudos: 38





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2019  
Oct 19 - Spitroasting

“How do you feel about this, Nicky?” Nick Valentine put out his cigarette on a nearby ashtray and sighed heavily. He felt his years at that moment. He met a woman who saved him while he was stuck in a vault and he fell in love with her. Time moved fast for them and he was by her side the entire way but he wasn’t the only one. John Hancock was a ghoul, the mayor of Goodneighbor, and a good friend. Nick didn’t see any reason to be threatened by the man’s presence but then he saw the way he looked at Zoe. It became obvious to the synth that he wasn’t the only one who had fallen for the notorious Vault Dweller. 

“I love the girl and she chose both of us. I may be old fashioned but I’m willing to do this for her,” Nick replied. Hancock looked at him for a moment as if to determine whether he was serious before nodding once and taking out his infamous mentats tin. Zoe didn’t mind his chem habit since it didn’t have too much of an effect on the mayor. Nick glanced at the closed door and wondered what her surprise was. They were at her home in Sanctuary. She had been excited about something she wanted to show them and had been in the restroom for almost half an hour. 

“Spoken like a true gentleman, Nick.” the mayor commented. Nick loosened his tie and pulled off his trench coat. He put his hands on his knees and tried not to fidget too much. He was tempted to light another cigarette when the door finally opened. He was stunned into sitting still. Zoe was dressed in a tight black dress made of silk and resembled lingerie more than an actual dress. She had on stockings that were surprisingly intact and her hair was curled. Her lips were painted red and Nick’s motors were suddenly working overtime.

“Is it too much?” Nick couldn’t get his mind or mouth to work and it was Hancock that came to the rescue.

“You look like a dangerous dream, Sunshine.” He took her hand and led her out of the doorway and into the room. She shyly eyed Nick with a hesitation he wanted to quell. She was stunning and she deserved to know that. John glanced back at him with a mischievous gleam in his eye. He turned Zoe by the shoulders and steered her to where he sat on one of the chairs. He was looking up at her with an air of someone who was quite stunned and that pleased her. She took a moment to climb into his lap. His hands immediately rested on her hips and she could feel how hard he was against her center. John was behind her running his fingertips along her dress and her exposed skin. 

“How do I look, Nick?” she asked pulling on his button-up shirt. Nick smiled at her and kissed her lightly on the lips. 

“John’s right. You look like a goddamned fantasy.” She kissed him back and started to pull at the buttons of his pants. He gently took her hands and looked at John. “I think she wants to move to the bed.” John gently and abruptly lifted her off Nick’s lap and took her to the bed. Zoe giggled and protested but eagerly began pulling on her straps once on the bed. John stopped her movements.

“Let me.” He helped her out of the tight garment with an air of a man savoring every moment of exposed skin. She was flushed and wet by the time he was finished. He moved off the bed and began pulling on his clothes when Nick took his place. The only piece of clothing he still had on was his shirt and Zoe knew it was because he was still a bit self-conscious about his synth body. But she wasn’t too focused on that. What caught her attention was how hard he already was. She took his erection in hand and began to stroke it with practiced precision. He groaned as he leaned down to take her lips. They collided in a deep kiss and Zoe removed her hand so that he could be fully against her.

“Any room for me?” They broke apart reluctantly. She looked up at John who was now fully naked and stroking his cock. She giggled and moved out of Nick’s arms and onto her knees. Nick moved so that he was behind her. She had been looking forward to finally having both of them in her bed. John moved so that his cock was right in front of her. She took him in her mouth and moaned at the taste of him. He groaned at the feeling and carded one hand in her hair. Behind her, Nick took hold of her hips and slightly moved her so that she could feel his cock against her wet pussy. He used one hand to drag the head of his cock between her folds and against her clit. She moaned and tried to focus enough on sucking John.

The two men looked at each other. John was grinning like the maniac he was and Nick was too caught in how enticing Zoe looked to care that he wasn’t the only one in her bed. He had his reservations but it was what she wanted. He was getting himself worked up and so he decided to stop teasing her. He slowly eased his cock into her. She was tight and incredibly wet. He didn’t stop till he was fully inside of her. He groaned at the sight and thrust a couple of times. She tightened around him each time and moaned around the cock in her mouth. He grabbed onto her hips and moved faster.

Zoe was in heaven. She loved the feeling of Nick behind her and in her. She loved the way he groaned and the tight grip he had on her. She loved the way John pulled at her hair and lightly thrust into her mouth. This is what she had been waiting for, to finally have the both of them. Now all she needed to do was convince them that she could take them both at the same time. 

. . .

**Author's Note:**

> Did this pairings as practice since this is the end goal for one of my fics. Also, trying to get these finished. I got writer's block like the last two week of October and up into November. So I'm trying to force myself to write and finish these.


End file.
